Sarah Zade
Sarah Zade, is a 2019-introduce and all-around character. She is the only Daughter of Scherezade, the only character narrator of One Thousand and One Night, and Shahryar, the Persian King of Sassanid of the same story. She is a legacy year student at the time of the Rebel Movement and is the roomate of Ellie Maiden. Raised in the beautiful persian palace as a princess and fourth in line to the royal throne after her three older brothers, she was the only one to inherit the destiny of her mother. She is a Rebel, she doesn't want to spend 1001 nights telling the same stories over again to her soon to be husband. She wants to experience the world and write about her own experiences not the experience of others. Character Personality In life, Scheherazade was a brave woman who voluntarily took part in her father's plan to stop the madness of King Shahryar. She does not have her mother braveness, she is shy and holds back a lot of her own opinions being raised as someone who will one day dedicate her own life to the stories of others never herself. She tends to be shy or hesitant when trying out new things and meeting new people, though she warms up to them if they share a common interest. Despite being shy, she will face down even a dragon to defend those she are close too. Upon meeting Arawn and becoming a Rebel to her story, she has decided to become braver. Saying no to her controlling roomate Ellie when she gets too bossy. Interests and Hobbies While she is not a fan of creative storytelling, a passion that her mom wishes she has. She prefers Journalism, always out to hear the stories of others and then write up a favourable newsletter. She had been raised in a strict and secluded castle, which to no end infuriated her. She wanted to explore the world, she wishes to travel across the realms and blog to all her friends of the beautiful worlds. Appearance Sarah has peach skin, blue eyes and soft pink lips. Her dark brown hair is styled into a straight ponytail tied together with golden serpents. A few locks are tied to the side of her head and she has rose pink streaks. Sarah has pink lips, brown eyebrows, and light lavender eyeshadow. When she uses her "Magic" Touch her items appear in a lavender burst of smoke. Fairytale - One Thousand and One Nights. How it Goes The story goes that the monarch Shahryar found out one day that his first wife was unfaithful to him. He thus resolved to marry a new virgin each day as well as behead the previous day's wife, so that she would not have the opportunity to be unfaithful to him. He had killed 1,001 such women by the time he was introduced to Scheherazade, the vizier's daughter. Against her father's wishes, Scheherazade volunteered to spend one night with the king. Once in the king's chambers, Scheherazade asked if she might bid one last farewell to her beloved sister, Dunyazad, who had secretly been prepared to ask Scheherazade to tell a story during the long night. The king lay awake and listened with awe as Scheherazade told her first story. The night passed by and Scheherazade stopped in the middle. The king asked her to finish, but Scheherazade said there was no time, as dawn was breaking. So, the king spared her life for one day to finish the story the next night. The following night, Scheherazade finished the story and then began a second, more exciting tale, which she again stopped halfway through at dawn. Again, the king spared her life for one more day so she could finish the second story. And so the king kept Scheherazade alive day by day, as he eagerly anticipated the finishing of the previous night's story. At the end of 1,001 nights, and 1,000 stories, Scheherazade told the king that she had no more tales to tell him. During these 1,001 nights, the king had fallen in love with Scheherazade. He spared her life and made her his queen. How Sarah Comes Into It Viewpoint on Destiny Relationships Family Friends Pet Romance Outfits First Chapter Sarah's dress is a simple pencil skirted dress with a patterned sheer overlay and a choker style collar. The sheer overlay is a light purple with dark blue trim and features a serpentw pattern. The neckline is made to look like PVC and starts with a choker style collar that connects to the dress's top trim and exposes the shoulders. The trim of the dress goes over the arms. Her sandles are a royal purple with golden snake clasps. Legacy Day Getting Fairest Mirror Beach Spring Unsprung Dragon Games Epic Winter Spellbinding Future = Category:Arabian Nights Category:Princesses